


Knurd Evol

by superfandomqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Not to the point of love yet), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Kolivan Being A Dork, Kolivan Loves Lance, Lance Has Feelings For Kolivan, Lance's Usual Insecurities Coming Out, Langst, Love Bug Alcohol, Love Bugs, Love Confessions, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Original Aliens - Freeform, Parties, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Kolivan gets drunk on love.
Relationships: Kolivan/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Knurd Evol

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Starcrossed Kolivance Zine. I am proud of it and it took me forever to get around to post it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Knurd Evol is an alien alcoholic drink that side affects causes you to seek out things, or people, that make you happy. It is a celebratory drink.

The Princess and her Paladins were hosting a party for the Coalition. For them to celebrate the change they’ve caused and a new alliance.

The Gshinkal was a planet of coyote-like beings, their faces narrow with eyes that seemed to pin you down, but they were friendly and a strong ally. Gshinkal was known for its tech and ships, not unlike the Olkari yet different, since a good number of the Empire’s ships had been built on the planet.

Although, even to Kolivan, the Gshinkal had… strange tastes. The Yellow Paladin had made sure that all of the food served was edible for the Gshinkal, the Blades that were there, and the paladins. Kolivan should’ve been suspicious the moment he saw some representatives of the new allies unload… something. 

Apparently the princess’s advisor had asked. Laknishg was one of their said delicacies - some type of charred meat with stripped tree sap - among many others. Most of the dishes included meat of some sort and something similar to what passed as alcohol. At least, that was what the older Altean had said. According to what the advisor had learned, Knurd Evol was one of their favored drinks for celebrations. Coran had lost him after that, the Altean had launched into smaller details to do with the alcohol and what kind of effect drinking it had.

Ssoj was the leader, the exact term for their position wasn’t pronounceable unless you could either change your vocal cords or were a Gshinkal yourself. Kolivan didn’t attempt to pronounce it in the first place, still he respectfully nodded.

In all honesty, Kolivan had forgotten what Coran had said partly due to his attention being called by someone else. He  _ really _ should’ve listened. Then  _ maybe _ he would’ve thought twice before picking up one of the glasses of alcohol to hide behind without being too obvious that he was only trying to listen to be polite.

What had the Blue Paladin once said? Smile and fake it?

Either way, Kolivan had picked the glass and sipped on it. The taste was… an acquired one, not unlike nunvil, but with less of the toenails aftertaste and more of a sour yet oddly sweet taste. Not Kolivan’s usual drink of choice, but that hadn’t stopped the Blade from drinking several more glasses.

It took that much for Kolivan to clue into the fact that he wasn’t even listening to the Gshinkal he had been in a (one-sided) conversation with in the first place, since he had started to look for the Blue Paladin. Chest tight with the need to see  _ Lance _ . See Lance’s beautiful blue eyes, unlike anything Kolivan had ever seen... and the Blade had travelled to many planets. Hear the charming paladin’s laugh. Stare into his eyes as they glimmer with mirth and warmth. Feel Lance’s lingering hand as the Blue Paladin would make sure the Blades were included and praised for their invaluable help in freeing the planet. The reason Kolivan started to request the  _ Blue Paladin _ to work with on any mission he could.

The easy way that the Blue Paladin wormed his way under the Galra’s walls and nestled in close to his heart. The paladin’s big heart was half the reason Kolivan found himself smitten with him. Flirting was alright, but Kolivan wasn’t quite certain if the paladin was serious and returned Kolivan’s feelings or if it was a light thing, unserious, merely flirting for the mere sake of flirting.

Kolivan knew he could trust Lance, he was dependable. Even if none of the other paladins of Voltron seemed to pick up on it, sans the Yellow Paladin and Coran. Kolivan had heard some of Lance’s plans and they were good, at the very least at the base of the scheme. If built upon, the plans would be solid. The Leader of the Blade was certain Lance had more than one plan, recalling the few months between the disappearance and reappearance of the Black Paladin. Lance had approached him on several occasions, the two of them planning some missions and keeping a close eye on the Empire’s activities while the others were too busy with  _ other _ activities.

Suddenly, Kolivan had a need to talk to Lance, to ask him if he was serious in his compliments and with his flirting.

“I… uh,” Kolivan stumbled over his words, finally looking back at the Gshinkal that had been talking at him. The being wore a knowing look and seemed to smile at him before walking away.

Blinking slowly, Kolivan’s brain refused to catch up to what had happened. Deciding, rather than pondering on the Gshinkal’s reaction, to find Lance instead.

Doing a full circle, Kolivan combed over the ball room. (The Galra had nearly gotten lost on his way there, without a guide he wouldn’t have had a chance to find it. Why did there have to be so many rooms?) Eyes catching sight of the formal dress of the Blue Paladin, Kolivan took a moment to inhale slowly and exhale just as slow.

The formal suit complimented Lance’s figure and the black accented with blue was breathtaking. Shaking his head a little in attempts to clear his head, Kolivan strode across the room.

He had barely noticed that Lance was talking with Ssoj and the Altean Princess. Or that all of them looked up when he approached. Kolivan could feel his expression softening into something that could’ve been called…  _ lovesick _ or, as the Green or Yellow Paladin would put it,  _ goo-goo eyes _ . Antok would call it  _ sick in love with your mate-to-be _ . His stance was  _ quite _ obvious.

Stopping in front of Lance, Kolivan next to ignored the other two as blue eyes met his. Heart doing a double tap, the Blue Paladin raised a curious eyebrow at the Blade.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Kolivan parroted, breathing it out softly. As if it was only them in some strange moment where no one else could touch them.

For some reason, he hadn’t even noticed when the Gshinkal representative and the Princess stepped away from them, giving them more space.

Struggling to find words, Kolivan tried to ask something Lance had asked him probably a hundred times. “I- how are you enjoying the party?”

That broke the spell, neither moved and yet, the strange magic around them seemed to leave for the moment. Lance only blinked.

“I, uh, well, it’s good,” Lance stammered out, still staring at Kolivan. “Are… are you alright?”

Once again, Kolivan scrambled for an answer. “Now- now that you’re here.”

Then he winked, mimicking Lance who had done the same so many times before.

Lance’s reaction was not what he was hoping for. The Blue Paladin gaped at him and stuttered out something about him being “drunk”.

Not that he could continue to pay attention, not with that blush coating the paladin’s caramel skin.

Apparently, he could not stop himself from brushing his fingers over Lance’s cheek. The sudden stiffening of the human’s body had him snatching his hand back as he attempted to say…  _ something _ ! Maybe an apology. The last thing Kolivan wanted was Lance’s discomfort!

  
  


~~

  
  


Startling at the soft touch, Lance stiffened.  _ What even?! _ Sending panicked looks to Allura, which the princess had noted, bless the beautiful lady, he needed help. How the flying freak was he supposed to deal with his crush  _ flirting _ with him and softly stroking his cheek?? There was no way he could handle that. No way his  _ heart _ could!

“It seems Leader Kolivan has had the Knurd Evol,” Ssoj commented, amusement clear in his tone. Kolivan’s hand hovered over Lance cheek before slowly pulling it away, the Galra’s fur just barely licking at Lance’s cheek. Blue eyes jumping to the Gshinkal as the hand settled lightly on Lance’s collarbone, as if Kolivan couldn’t bare to pull away further. Lance’s skin tinged at the proximity.

“Nerd what now?” Lance asked, glancing at Kolivan’s soft-eyed look out of the corner of his eye. 

“ _ Knurd Evol _ , it’s a fermented drink for celebrations. It enhances happiness in the consumer, often whoever drinks it will go to or after the thing that brings them joy. It’s made from  _ antic aggnares _ ,” Ssoj explained.

Lance squinted, his expression twisting slightly. “Atnic aggnares?”

Ssoj blinked his narrow, brown-almost black eyes. “A translation that you would understand, atnic aggnares is another name for the love bug.”

Lance didn’t have time to cover the shocked, aghast expression that turned to disgust as he blurted out his train of thought, “Is this like… crushed love bugs? Or like… like milk of a love bug? Do bugs make milk?”

Why did space have to be so weird?!

"I do not understand what you mean, the bugs are captured and grounded into fine juices, then fermented for many decaphoebs.”

Lance felt sick to his stomach after the words  _ ground fine _ . Bugs turned into juice was enough to make him want to imitate Hunk.

“So, basically, it’s alcohol. And Kolivan is drunk,” Lance stated, blinking slowly as it hit him. How even was this shit possible and it happening to  _ him _ was something entirely else. His neck prickled under Kolivan’s heavy gaze. Lance whispered, his eyes wide, “Oh  _ Dios _ , you’re drunk.”

“Drunk?” Kolivan parroted, tilting his head cutely.

“Uuuhhhh,” Lance said intelligently. Scrambling to come up with  _ something _ , Lance looked at Kolivan. Heart lurching, he realized the major differences of how Kolivan usually acted and how he was acting now. Sober Kolivan would be horrified at what he was doing. “Why don’t we get you out of here?”

“Anywhere you want to be!”

“Wow, that  _ is _ a lot of pep,” Lance muttered, sending an apologetic look Allura and Ssoj. “We’ll take our leave.”

“What does ‘pep’ mean?” Kolivan mused from beside him. Turning, Lance wrapped his arm around Kolivan’s waist and made a noise of surprise as the larger being melted into him.

“Ummm,” Lance drug out, sagging slightly under Kolivan’s weight. There was  _ no _ way they were going to get very far.

He searched hurriedly for someone who could help him get Kolivan out of there.  _ Shiro? No, he’s talking to other Coalition members. Allura? Nope, she’d hold back laughter maybe, but she’s busy with Ssoj. Pidge? Never. They’d be no better than me. Keith? Hell no. Hunk? Maybe.. _

“Except he’s not in sight, shit,” Lance muttered.

“Who isn’ in sigh?” Kolivan asked, his words starting to slur. His expression souring and becoming saddened. “Do you wis’ to see som’one ‘lse?”

“Uh, no one in particular. We should get you to bed,” Lance answered, tugging Kolivan along towards the doors.

“You’re so strong.”

Heat flooded Lance’s cheeks.  _ This is ridiculous, get ahold of yourself! Kolivan is  _ drunk _! On some alien alcohol… that makes people go after what they love… but  _ still _! He must be confused, there is no way he’d search out for  _ me _! _

A figure caught Lance’s eye. The large Galra was leaned against the wall as he observed the room.  _ Antok! _

“Hey, we should talk to Antok!”

Instead of saddening at mentioning wanting to visit someone else, Kolivan’s face brightened like a Christmas tree that the lights were just plugged in. Energy seemed to return to him as it flipped from Lance dragging Kolivan towards to door to Kolivan walking briskly with Lance jogging to keep up, their hands linked.

“Antok!” Kolivan exclaimed, a little too loud. Other guests looked in their direction with strange looks. “Do you have that…  _ thing _ ?”

Lance looked between the two Galra, not missing the odd head bob of Kolivan’s or how Antok straightened up as soon as Kolivan paused.

“You’ve… talked?” Antok inquired, his tone careful. His yellow eyes flicking between the two of them.

“About what?” Lance asked. Kolivan freezing in place.

“Oh my…”

“You didn’t tell him about your intentions,” Antok said slowly, his eyes glaring at his Leader. Kolivan seemed to shrink under his look before he stood up and spun on his heel.

“Lance!” Kolivan said, leaning down to look at him straight in the eye, his voice lower than before just this side of  _ way too deep _ . “I wish to court you.”

The paladin froze, his mind scrambling to catch up. “What?”

“I. Wish. To. Court. You. I have… affections, as you would say, for you and-”

“You really must be drunk,” Lance interrupted, “because there is  _ no  _ way you’re serious about this.”

A hurt look flashed across Kolivan’s face, but Lance didn’t stop even as Kolivan spoke, “I understand.. You are uninterested.”

“There is absolutely no frigging way you’re into  _ me _ . Like, seriously! Have you seen yourself! You could have anyone-”

Kolivan’s hurt turned to confusion, and he began to shake his head. “No. No, do not mistake me. I want to court  _ you _ .”

Lance gaped at him.

Antok sighed, stepping between the two. “Kolivan. You should sleep off your alcohol. Then you can tell Lance when you are sober and he will have no reason to doubt your sincerity.”

“Yes, that is a wise idea.” Kolivan nodded, his face serious once again, this time his eyes glinting with a familiar determination Lance couldn’t believe that was in relation to  _ him _ .

Bending down, Antok wrapped his arms around Kolivan’s waist and hefted him over his shoulder with ease.

“Alright, little one, let us take Kolivan to his room. Then you two shall speak in the morning.”

  
  


~~

  
  


Kolivan woke to his head beating in a tempo. He was certain that someone must’ve been pounding on the wall to cause such racket. It had been dechophoebs since he had drank so much.

There had been a reason for that. Not just because of the after effects, but of how foolish he acted under influence.

“Good morning!” Antok’s voice greeted with the door sliding open.

Kolivan glared at his friend. “Could you be any louder?”

“Yes! In fact I can!” Antok yelled.

Burying his face into the pillow, Kolivan muffled his stream of curses. He felt rather than saw Antok lean down towards the bed, his grinning face far too smug.

There is only one reason that that could be from.

“What did I do?”

“Oh, you know… stared at the Blue Paladin like a sadbum.” No wonder he was so smug. “And informed-” 

“Frag off.” Kolivan shoved his face into his pillow, blocking out the light.

“Ah, ah, ah. You have a conversation to have with said Blue Paladin. You wish to court him, then get off of your budlum.”

“What are you referring to?”

Antok all too smug face entered Kolivan’s line of sight. “You told the Blue Paladin that you want to court him,” his expression darkened, “He didn’t seriously believe it. He seemed to be under some impression that you wouldn’t want to be around him. Expressing much disbelief that you sought him out under the influences of Knurd Evol.”

Kolivan blinked slowly, frowning. “What in the-”

“You are getting up and going to speak to him,” Antok instructed. “Clear up the misunderstanding.”

Kolivan nodded, forcing himself to do just that.

  
  


~~

  
  


Surprisingly, the Blue Paladin was hard to find. If Kolivan didn’t know better, he would assume that the sharpshooter was avoiding him. He certainly hoped this wasn’t true.

Kolivan ended up breaking down and asking the Yellow Paladin where he could possibly find Lance. With Lance’s pack mate’s help, Kolivan ventured down to the Lions’ hangars.

The advice was solid.

Lance was busying himself with scrubbing the Blue Lion clean.

Clearing his throat to announce his presence, the Blue Paladin jerked, nearly dumping the bucket over, and when he turned he stared at the Galra with large eyes. Kolivan did all he could to not show his own nerves.

“K-Kolivan?” Lance stuttered, as if he didn’t think he would see him.

“Lance.”

“Hey man... what’s up?”

Kolivan’s brows furrowed at the odd phrase. “What’s up? The ceiling?”

This made Lance snigger. “That isn’t what I meant, but alright.”

He had no idea what the human had meant, perhaps he will inquire about humans and their culture later. But more importantly… Kolivan swallowed thickly.

“I need to speak with you.”

“You already are,” Lance said cheekily, his grin only dimming a little with what seemed to be nervousness. “I suppose you’re referring to last night.”

Kolivan nodded, his hand sneaking up to move his braid from down his back to his shoulder, Lance’s eyes following the movement. “Yes, I am. I wish to court you, if you would like the same.”

The Blue Paladin let out a strange noise, his blue eyes wide. “I, uh, well… are you sure?”

“Am I sure about what?”

“Me!” Lance burst out. Then again, calmer, “Me. Are you sure you want to court  _ me _ ? You could have anyone you want.”

Kolivan clucked his tongue. “As could you. I harbor affections for you. While now might not be the best time for courting, I do wish to court you.”

Lance stared at him for a moment. “Seriously?”

Kolivan nodded.

A grin broke out across his face then. “I’d love to!”

Giddiness stirred in the Galra’s chest at the same time as Lance curled his arms around Kolivan.


End file.
